


April Fools! (Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: April Fools, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, NSFW, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Seth plays a tiny prank on Dean; It turns out better, sweeter, and hotter than he could have thought. Ambrollins.





	April Fools! (Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose)

Seth let his eyes close finally. It had taken minutes more than it should have, but his brain could finally comprehend when he was seeing; Two lines.

“Babe! Hurry up! I’m dying here,” Dean yelled as he pounded on the door.

Wiping off a stray tear, Seth sniffled and rose from the bath tub, hiding the test in his front pocket.

“Just- Just a minute,” he called back.

He made sure to keep the excitement out of his voice. It was April Fools, and in the spirit of the day he fully intended to trick Dean. Not with a tasteless false pregnancy announcement. No, those were disgusting. He knew all too well the pain he felt when he saw his friends doing it all over Facebook and Twitter, all of them knowing his own inability to conceive. Dean and Seth had been together for three years, and for fifteen months they had been trying to get pregnant. Sure, they could go through surrogates or adoption, but since Seth had been blessed with the anatomy to carry a child, they wanted one of their own. Adoption would come later.

Seth was torn from his thoughts and hair fussing when Dean let out a low moan.

“Sethie! This isn’t fair!”

Making sure he looked thoroughly down trodden, Seth pulled open the door.

“It’s negative again Dean,” he said blandly.

Dean’s smile fell and that was as far as Seth could take it. The distraught look on his lover and husband’s face made him hurt.

“Seth, I-”

“Psych!”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Finally letting out the giggle that had been bubbling in his throat, Seth jerked the test out from his pocket. Instantly it was snagged from his hands. Dean stared furiously at the the stick as if it would disappear. After the past months, Seth didn’t blame him.

“This… this is for real?” Dean breathed.

When he looked up, Seth took the scruffy cheeks in his palms and pulled Dean into a biting kiss.

“Yes baby, we’re pregnant,” he hummed.

Chocolate eyes slid open and found baby blues staring back, wide and almost innocent. A hand found his belly as Dean’s forehead leaned against his.

“We’re going to be parents, finally?” Dean whispered.

Seth nodded and was shocked when the copper blonde hid his face. Dean’s arms encircled his waist and held him tight. Soft sniffles rose from the hollow of his neck where Dean hid.

“I love you. So fucking much,” he heard.

Running his fingers into the soft curls of his mate, Seth pressed a kiss to his ear.

“I love you too. It’s funny though. I thought I’d be the one bawling,” he teased gently.

“Shut up dickwad. S'not my fault I’m a big man filled with even bigger emotions,” Dean grumbled, pulling back.

While he was laughing at Dean’s remark, he still had to marvel at the tear stains down the other man’s cherub cheeks. With swift thumbs he wiped away the wetness and kissed his lover hard.

“Does this mean I gotta be gentle and shit with you?” Dean asked gruffly between kisses.

Snorting, Seth rolled his eyes.

“Fuck no.”

His back suddenly met the wall almost painfully.

“Good. I mean, I would if it was for your safety, but I love roughin’ your pretty face up sometimes.”

Lust shot straight to his dick. Leave it to Dean to turn a sweet moment into a sexy one, not that Seth was complaining.

“Ooh, I think someone likes it just as much as I do,” Dean jeered huskily as his thigh shoved between Seth’s.

Whimpering, the smaller man held onto Dean as hot fingers dove beneath his jeans waist.

“You like it, don’t you? Say it!” Dean growled.

“I-I like it,” Seth muttered.

That earned a bite to his bottom lip. Howling in shock, he jerked back to find Dean smirking.

“Say it like you mean it,” the older man urged.

“I like i-oooooh! I like it, like it so much Dean! Fuck,” Seth cried.

Everything blurred slightly when he slammed his own head back into the wall because Dean had jerked his on hardening dick.

“Fuck right you do. You like everything I do for you.”

Zippers and buttons were undone as Seth panted for breath, unsure of how this went so wicked so quick. Then he was jerked back with a gasping moan. Dean’s cock lined up flush with his as his thick fingers wrapped around both erections. Mouths met and breaths exchanged excitedly. Seth’s nails scraped down Dean’s bare arms in an attempt to ground himself, but said man kept switching the pace so much he couldn’t stop the boiling urge.

“Dean, I- I’m gonna-”

“Fuck, me too Sethie. Look down,” Dean rasped, “See how fucking good we look together? How good my hand looks on your dick?”

Whimpering, Seth looked down through his frizzy locks and let out a keening moan. The heat increased as his blood pounded in his ears. Dean’s hand was completely covered in their precum, glistening in the dim bathroom lighting; both cocks were deep red and swollen beyond belief. Dean let out a curse and Seth’s jaw went slack, the need coming on too strong to stop.

“D-De-Dean!”

“Yes. That’s it. Cum for me baby. Want you to fucking explode. Ngh, I’m- I’m right there with you.”

When Dean moaned, it was all over. Crying out in relief, his body lit with fire as he felt his cock jump against Dean’s, watched his cum spurt out wildly onto Dean’s shirt.

“Ooh god damn it! Fuck, yeah, yeeaaah. That’s it baby. You’re so fucking good at listening to me. Fuck yes… Seth!”

Dean collapsed over Seth, his forearm slamming on the wall to catch himself. Overcoming some of his haze, Seth ducked slightly and nudged Dean up, capturing his pink lips in a sweet kiss.

“You have no fucking idea how happy you’re making me,” Dean whispered against his lips.

With a small smile, Seth replied, “Yeah, I do. You make me just as happy.”

After a moment of silence, both men started snickering.

“Enough of the love fest, let’s get cleaned up and go take a celebratory nap!” Dean said, pushing off the wall with a smirk, “Wore myself out making you my bitch.”

Red faced, Seth slapped Dean but was caught and held still as Dean’s face went soft. A hand rubbed at his belly before he got a soft smile from his husband.

“C'mon you dork.”


End file.
